Magic
| HistoryText = Pre-Flashpoint Post-Flashpoint Ancient Times Origin Existing since the dawn of time, magic was raw and had surrounded the still forming multiverse. Though the domain in which it surrounded would later be named the Sphere of the Gods, it's early beginning happened before the known existence of gods. Two beings were then created within this region of the multiverse; the girl who would later be known asHecate and Upside-Down Man, whom resided and was tied to the Dark Multiverse. Fearing the being's power, Hecate formed a barrier between the Multiverse and the Dark Multiverse to prevent it's influence onto her residing region of the Multiverse. Creation of Gods & Lords After creating the barrier Hecate visited Earth 0, the center of the multiverse, where she watched humanity grow. Hecate would gift mankind pieces of her magic so that they could make the world around them a paradise. As humanity's beliefs grew, they began to effect the Sphere of the Gods. From humanity's imagination, different pantheons were created, each with their own mysteries and power and gave her the name "Hecate", meaning far off in their primitive tongue. Each of these pantheons attempted to win her favor, believing her to be a subsidiary to their own history though Hecate allowed them to believe so due to being amused by such a fact. Because the rules of reality were becoming stricter, Hecate was transformed from the Maiden (an innocent and optimistic child) to the Mother (a more responsible version of the Maiden). Eventually, she would accept a place within the Gods of Olympus and took the hand of Greek god, Hades. She was accepted into the Olympian's belief system and while Zeus recognized her as a superior, he along with the rest of the pantheon expected her to adhere to their vision. However, there were some men and women who recognized Hecate's greater power and sought to supplant themselves as beings capable of enforce their own version of order. Mimicking the incantations witnessed from her visits, they managed to summon and bound her. Torturing her with their demands, Hecate hoped that her adopted pantheon would come to rescue her. Ultimately, she was betrayed when Hades came to give a simple message: he had found a new bride in the form of Persephone and that the Gods of Olympus no longer recognized her as one of their own. Angered at such betrayal, she felt the very presence of the Upside-Down Man for the first time in an eternity. With all her might and fury, she reached through the veil of the Multiverse and into the Dark Multiverse, pulling a piece of that form of magic and bestowed that onto those whom subjugated them. Although she fulfilled their wishes, she had given them magic from a darker source that would corrode and destroy them from the inside. Those beings would become the Lords of Order. Her betrayal would also cause her to take on a new aspect of herself, the Crone (her hatred incarnate) and unleashed this form of magic to mankind. System of Magics Bestowed with the power they sought, many of the Lords of Order would come to realize that their power corroded and ate them from the inside, forcing them to withdraw their consciousness into enchanted artifacts to facilitate their continued survival. Due to this, the Lords of Order began learning and then teaching methods to guide and control this magical power, tools of languages, mystic items capable of control such power like wands and staves, rules, and counterbalances. This would create a "Magic of Order". Modern Era The Book of Magic The Death of Magic The Gauntlet The Last Age of Magic Lords of Order Schools of Magic After Flashpoint, there exists several sorts of classifications of magical users (known as "schools"). Although magic users utilizes numerous titles denouncing their status (witch, warlock, wizard, etc.), this classification specifies said magic user's "type". ;Magician The most basic classification of all magic users, the magician category encompasses every practitioner of magic from a magic pupil who can perform a single spell to the most skilled and dangerous magic practitioner in the world. Zatanna Zatara is considered the most powerful magician in the world.DC Nation: Magic Masters A sub-group exists presumably within this classification known as "dark magicians". Possessing malevolent forms of magical power, they're unable to manipulate purer forms of magic without risk of being killed from attempting to do so. Notable magicians: Zatanna, John Zatara, Sebastian Faust, Nick Necro (dark), Felix Faust (dark) ;Sorcerer Sorcerers are magic users who, to mitigate the risks that spells can cause, many magicians turn to the use of enchanted artifacts to enhance their abilities. From the focus of these magical objects, these magicians are capable of tapping into a deeper well of magic. Well known sorcerers includes those who bear the name "Doctor Fate", Kent Nelson being considered the greatest sorcerer of the modern age. Notable sorcerers: Kent Nelson, Khalid Nassour ;Magic Blood These magic users are those, whom by birth or intervention, carry the blood of a fully magical being in their veins and are capable of handling an amount of magic in which the human body is unable to contain. John Constantine was once the most powerful of these wielders (prior to the removal of demon blood from Upside-Down Man). Notable magic blood: John Constantine, Raven, Merlin ;Champion These magic users have beings, be it gods or demons, bound to their human souls and are granted magical powers through them. However, as a result, many of these Champions' consciousness switch places with one another in some form (ex. When Etrigan is invoked, Jason Blood's consciousness is sent to hell until he regains control). Etrigan is considered the most powerful of Champions. Notable champions: Jason Blood/Etrigan, June Moone/Enchantress ;Guardian Guardians are selected people and magic users whom were bestowed powers from elemental forces, usually to create their own protectors. They can become immensely powerful and typically bind themselves to a mortal being's consciousness. Swamp Thing is considered the most powerful guardian. 'Notable guardians: Swamp Thing, Tiamat ;Archmage Some of these archmages are powerful sorcerers whom have managed to transcended enchanted objects and are magical beings themselves while others are higher beings of magic that fell into the known plain of existence. The Phantom Stranger is the latter and is the most recognized and powerful of all archmages. Notable archmage: Phantom Stranger ;Judge The most powerful of all classifications and schools of magic users, they're also among the most powerful forces of all of creation. Judges are given powers by The Presence and are extremely powerful and can be apocalyptic if allowed to reign freely. As such, they're limited to tasks set by The Presence. The Spectre is considered one of the most powerful of judges. Notable judges: Jim Corrigan/Spectre, Eclipso Renown Users of Magic Though many magic usershave existed at one point and another, some have gained great recognition, some have been renowned throughout the world, their era and/or even in history. Some of these magic users include: ;New Earth *Arion - Sorcerer Supreme *Jason Blood - World Leading Occult & Demonology Expert *Calculha - Sorcerer Supreme *Circe *Inza Cramer *Doctor Occult - Ghost Detective *Eclipso *Enchantress *Etrigan *Faust *Hector Hall *Jennifer Morgan - Supreme Sorceress of Skartaris *Mordru - Most Powerful Mage in Creation *Nabu - Most Powerful Lord of Order *Kent Nelson *Raven *Wotan *Zatara - Master Magician *Zatanna Zatara - Mistress of Magic ;Prime Earth * Arion * Jason Blood * Circe * John Constantine * Mr. E * Eclipso * Etrigan * Extraño * Faust - America's Top Wizard * Hecate - Goddess of Magic, Witchcraft, and Necromancy * Ibis the Invincible * Madame Xanadu * Merlin * Mark Merlin * Mordru - Greatest Mystic of the Dark Ages * Morgaine le Fey * Nabu * Nick Necro - New York City's Greatest Mage * Kent Nelson - Sorcerer Supreme of the Modern Age * Phantom Stranger - Most Powerful Archmage * Ra-Man * Sargon the Sorcerer I * Spectre * Baron Winters * Zatara I * Zatanna Zatara - Sorceress Supreme Mystical Menaces Though few in the general public are privy to the existence of these magical villains, some of these dark sorcerers rank among the greatest threats to the superhero community. *Enchantress *Faust *Gray Man *Houngun *Tannark *Wizard Powers Those who are capable of performing magic can utilize a limitless array of special powers and abilities, dependent on numerous factors (race, ancestry, circumstances, etc.). Powers vary between magic users. Above all, all users of magic are capable in some form or manner to controlling the force of magic by pulling from a source; many of these sources tend to be external originating from the very air, mystical locations, and dimensions such as Nanda Parbat, Gemworld, Nightshade, Rock of Eternity and Atlantis. Others may be given such power by enchanted object like the Helmet of Fate. Additionally, some may be gained from other beings of power, such as the Faust's family line owing their powers to bargains struck by demons like Nebiros or even divine intervention from powerful god. Types of Magic ;Arcane Science A term coined by Stephen Shin in which described a combination of Atlantean science and magic though to Atlantis at large, it is argued to be simply "magic" to them. It's applications has allowed Atlantis as a nation to possess a "psychic repository" that absorbs the knowledge and impulses of a deceased ruler into a "system" located in a strata. This is used as a failsafe, such as ensuring Atlantis cannot have a pure, normal human ruling Atlantis or else Atlantis will literally tear itself off of. To Atlanteans at large, they interpret this as Atlantis being capable of feeling and acting as well as their ancestors being capable of watching the events of Atlantis through this. ;Atlantean Magic A system of magic practiced by inhabitants of Atlantis; the Homo Magi (ancient Atlanteans) and Atlanteans, and it's particular pantheon of gods, demons, and other mystical lore. On New Earth, atlantean magics and it's wellspring originated from the dimension known as Darkworld. Some of the Gods of Atlantis mostly relied on such wellspring for their source of power. On Prime Earth, the wellspring of Atlantean magic originated from the Rock of Eternity when Homo Magi brought magic and built what would later be known as Atlantis, created from the remains of Nan Mondol. However, the Atlantean demon known as the Abyssal Dark used his limited influence after being sealed away to make claim of itself being the wellspring of all Atlantean magic, hiding it's nature as a actual sentient demon. Notable users: Homo Magi, Silent School, Arion ;Black Magic A dangerous and malevolent sort of magic that is known to come at a high cost to it's practitioner. Notable users: Mordru, Sebastian Faust, Garn Daanuth, Nick Necro, John Constantine ;B'miran Sorcery A type of magic in which is practiced by the ancient school of Atlantean magic, the Conclave of B'Mira. Exisiting even since the time of Arion, among the magics practiced in B'Mira is elemental magic. However, to some, it's style of magic is considered outdated over a century ago by the time the Justice League was active in the world. Notable users: Conclave of B'Mira, Tempest ;Blood Magic A type magic that uses blood as a conduit for casting spells, incantations, and even other forms of magic. Notable users: December Graystone, Brother Blood ;Chaos Magic A form of magic in which doesn't follow any sort of pentagram, sigils, and rules like that of the Magic of Order. Notable users: Mordru, Garn Daanuth, Lords of Chaos ;Egyptian Magic A magic system that originated from Egypt. The magic of Egypt allows the wielder to invoke and channel the power of past Egyptian gods and mystical beings of lore within it's spells for a variety of effects. Injustice_2_(Video_Game) Notable users: Doctor Fate, Khalid Nassour ;Elementism Any form of magic that deals in manipulating the natural elements of earth, wind, fire and water. Notable users: Kent Nelson ;Hybrid Magic Magic that can uses magic blood in order to mitigate some of the cost of magic. However, it is taxing on a spell caster's soul. Due to it's cost, it is likely considered a magic of order. Notable users: John Constantine ;Logomancy It is a form of magic that allows one to invoke magic by speaking backwards. A risk associated with this form of magic is that, if miscast, it can threaten objective reality. The Zatara family is famously known for casting this sort of magic. After Flashpoint, this sort of magic is considered a magic of order. It is also known by various other names: Backwards Magic, Backwards Talking, Backwards Casting, and Semantic Magic. Notable users: Zatara Family (Zatanna, John, Zachary), Sebastian Faust, Nick Necro ;Magic of Order A form of magic originating from the Dark Multiverse in which can corrode a magic user from the inside. As such, such magic may require a system such as limited use, enchanted objects and pentagrams perform safely. Notable users: Lords of Order, Doctor Fate, Nabu ;Sigil A form of magic in which an inscribed or painted symbol invokes an effect. After Flashpoint, such magic would be considered a form of order magic. Notable users: John Constantine, Arion, Doctor Fate ;Silent Craft The magic practiced by members of the Silent School of Atlantis, one of Atlantis' most prestigious and prominent schools of Atlantean sorcery. Notable users: Tempest, Magister Loke, Trident Three, Corum Rath ;Soul Magic A type of magic that is powered by the souls of others; it allows it's user to view one's aura, manipulate the soul to reveal knowledge within another, steal the powers of others, and recharge mana by grazing through other's souls. The Faust family line are notable practitioners, as it requires a user to have either no soul or a tatter soul and to be demonically empowered to cast. Notable users: Faust family (Sebastian, Felix) ;Techno-Alchemy A unique system of magic in which uses technology and alchemy to replicate and utilize actual magic at will. Elphius Levi is credited as it's creator and uses "computer mysticism" and electricity as a conduit between the physical and metaphysical realm. With sourced lipids, exorcisms can be performed powerful enough to undo Merlin's spell to split Etrigan from Jason Blood. Notable users: Elphius Levi Sources of Magic * Atlantis * Azarath * Darkworld * Gemworld * Hell * Nanda Parbat * Nightshade Dimension * Rock of Eternity * Stonehenge * Thule | RelatedText = * Demons * Dark Multiverse * Otherkind * Homo Magi * Atlanteans | Trivia = }} Category:Magic